


Red Flavor

by MikeWritesThings



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Teasing, tw: copious mentions of k-pop, youve heard of tw: copious amounts of overwatch now get ready for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeWritesThings/pseuds/MikeWritesThings
Summary: Octavio liked to go through his things, stealing Taejoon's shirts for himself and hoarding his belongings, and really, it was only a matter of time before he discovered Taejoon's secret.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Red Flavor

**Author's Note:**

> short cryptane drabble bc um i love them
> 
> title taken from the red velvet song

Octavio was fond of raiding his things and taking his stuff. At first, he’d been cautious of this fact, wondering if he was perhaps an agent of the Syndicate digging for information on him, but this thought was vanquished as soon as it came when he watched Octavio sniff one of his shirts before pulling it over his head. It was large, even for Taejoon, and had RJ from BT21 on it. Mila had gotten it for him as a joke, and he couldn’t imagine that it would be of any importance to the Syndicate, so his worries were alleviated.

Octavio just seemed to really like taking things, especially things that Taejoon wore, and he let him get away with it. There were times where he was reading, or hacking, or just doing something on his own while Octavio raided his room, rifling through papers that held no importance other than the occasional doodle and opening his drawers to examine shirts before tossing them messily back inside.

“Are you building a nest with all that?” Taejoon had asked once when Octavio piled several of his old shirts onto the floor with the very clear intent of taking them back to his room.

“It’s not my fault they’re all comfy as shit,” Octavio replied distractedly. “Start wearing scratchier stuff if you don’t want me to steal them, cariño."

“You could always ask. I would have said yes.”

Octavio unfolded an overlarge blue sweater, glancing briefly at the whale design on the front before sliding it over his head, carefully rolling up the sleeves so they didn’t cover his hands anymore. He then turned to look at Taejoon, smiling smugly when he noticed the other’s face had gone a little red from the cute display. “It’s more fun this way.”

So yes, Octavio stole all his stuff, got into his things, and in general made an adorable nuisance of himself. Not that Taejoon would ever admit that last part.

On one such occasion of looting, Taejoon was lying on his back and scrolling through the internet boredly on his phone while Octavio entertained himself with his puzzle cube, before growing frustrated and tossing it aside. He did something on Taejoon’s computer, grew bored of that too, before getting to his knees and starting to pull out several boxes from beneath Taejoon’s bed that he had never bothered unpacking. Just a bunch of useless stuff like games he’d never played, books he hadn’t read in a long time, a scrapbook Mila had started but grew bored of. 

Most of his stuff had been destroyed, but he had managed to get back to his apartment months after running from the Syndicate to retrieve items they clearly thought weren't important. He couldn't bear to throw them away even if he hardly used them: they were remnants of a life when things were a tad simpler.

Taejoon paused to look at his boyfriend, who was pulling things out one by one and examining them, before sorting them into one of two piles. He could only guess that one pile was for interesting things and the other was for boring things. Most ended up in the boring pile, and he agreed with their placements, but felt slightly scandalized when his old Nessie plush got tossed into it too.

Taejoon returned his attention to his phone, seeing that Mirage had updated his social media. With a roll of his eyes he checked the post, rolling his eyes even harder at the amount of fans in the comments fawning over the trickster, and was about to type a scathing reply to the selfie when Octavio said,

“Hey, do you like k-pop?”

Taejoon nearly dropped his phone onto his face out of shock, fingers temporarily going numb. The phone did manage to smack him square between the eyes before he righted it, but he ignored the stinging in favor of sitting up abruptly and staring down at his boyfriend, who was looking up at him with wide eyes, clearly not having expected that sort of reaction.

“What,” Taejoon said, voice coming out a lot harsher and and a lot more rushed than he meant it to, “makes you think that.”

Before Octavio could even respond, he continued, “I have never listened to k-pop, ever, in my life.”

Of course, that was a lie, but nobody could _ever_ know. When Mila had found out, she’d been insufferable, and then she told Mystik, who was even worse. He fought back a shiver at the memory of Mystik gifting him a poster of EXO before having to explain to her that he didn’t like them and cutesy girl groups were more his style.

(“I like girl groups,” Taejoon had said, years and years ago on his twenty-first birthday, holding the poster in his hands. He remembered his face being a bright shade of red that had nothing to do with the soju he'd been drinking.

“But you don’t like girls,” Mila said in a very sisterly way, a way clearly meant to aggravate him. “That doesn’t make sense.”

“It’s not about finding them attractive,” he snapped defensively, ducking to avoid Mystik, who was trying to pinch his cheek in a sardonic way. “I just like the music.”

“Oh yeah,” Mila said, looking at the tracklist on his _Twicetagram_ album. “ _Likey_ looks promising.”)

But, it seemed, he had forgotten something resided inside those unpacked boxes. Octavio held it up wordlessly, eyes full of mischievous glee, and Taejoon realized he was holding his Seulgi from Red Velvet photocard collection, a binder with little pockets in it that he had never thrown away because, while on one hand it was embarrassing to look at, on the other hand, he’d also spent a _whole_ lot of money on all those albums trying to get her photocards.

Now, though, he _really_ wished he had thrown it away. It would have saved him from this moment, where Octavio was smiling at him smugly and also wearing Taejoon’s RJ shirt, which really did not help his case, fuck. Octavio placed the binder in the interesting things pile, and Taejoon felt like dying.

“It’s not what you think it is,” he said quickly, trying to cover for himself. “That’s not mine. That was my sister’s. I’m holding it for her.”

“Then why does it have your name on it?” Octavio gestured to the scrawled hangul on the front, and Taejoon knew he should have NEVER taught him how to read his name in Korean.

“That’s not my name,” Taejoon said, still trying to cover for himself. Judging by the way Octavio’s lips were curling with every word he said, he knew he was failing. “You can’t even read hangul properly. That means. That means sister in Korean.”

“Tae,” Octavio said. “You have every single one of Loona’s albums in here.”

Taejoon leaned over, giving up all pretense, and snatched the binder away from Octavio’s pile, because if Octavio decided to start flipping through it he would _also_ find his SNSD photocards and _that_ would just be even worse.

“Do not speak of this to anyone,” Taejoon hissed, looking Octavio directly in the eyes as he clutched the binder tightly to his chest. He could already imagine Mirage’s delighted stupid face and the way he would probably hold it over his head. If Mirage even knew what k-pop was. “ _Ever._ ”

“They already know,” Octavio said, cocking his head to the side with raised eyebrows. When Taejoon’s face went slack, he explained, “Ajay asked me whose shirt this is and I said yours and she said, _Oh, he likes BTS?_ So yeah. Everybody knows.”

Taejoon stared at his boyfriend for a very long time, before laying back down on his bed, raising the binder to his face and plunking it down harshly, blocking the world from his view. Great. Just. Great. His k-pop phase was something he had left behind years ago, and it was coming back to haunt him. He could barely make out Seulgi’s face in the darkness, one of her photocards resting directly above his eyes, but she seemed to be mocking him from behind her little plastic protective screen.

“I don’t even _like_ BTS,” he groaned out weakly.

Octavio patted his knee, sounding all too amused as he said, “I think it’s cute! I used to like k-pop too! Pegged you for more of a Day6 or BigBang kinda guy, though.”

“Shut up.”

“So what’s your favorite Red Velvet title track?”

“I said shut up.”

Octavio cackled, and Taejoon realized his anger and embarrassment were being sapped away. Curse Octavio and the effect he had on him, being cute and endearing and just. Himself.

He sat up and shoved the binder back into the box from whence it came, before grabbing Octavio from beneath his armpits and yanking him onto the bed with him. Octavio let out a squawk at being manhandled like that, but quickly lapsed into silence when he settled on top of Taejoon, Taejoon placing his hands on his waist and burying his face into his hair.

“I mean, if you wanted to cuddle, you could have just said so.” Octavio wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, nestling his face comfortably in the crook of his neck. “I would have said sí. Not sure how I can compete with a Red Velvet member, though.”

“I’ll pack you in that box too and make sure nobody sees you ever again,” Taejoon said without much bite in his voice. “With only Seulgi to keep you company.”

They went silent for a long time, Taejoon’s embarrassment having faded away now, replaced with a content, pleasurable feeling of calmness that weighed on his body like a blanket. It always felt nice to have Octavio in his arms, and he knew his boyfriend liked doing this too. Something about his body being solid and warm, an anchor for whenever the other’s mind started moving too fast.

Octavio’s hands rubbed at Taejoon’s chest, fingers occasionally pausing to fiddle with his shirt sleeves or hair. He was used to these motions, because Octavio could never quite stop moving, always wanting to touch something, comforted by the feeling. Stimming, in a different sense of the word. Octavio leaned up briefly at one point to kiss him, seeking out more stimulation before wrapping his whole body even more securely around Taejoon, metal knees digging into the space right beside Taejoon’s hips.

The comforting silence seemed to go on for too long for Octavio, though, because after five minutes he said said, “I personally think _Russian Roulette_ is their best song.”

“Tavi,” Taejoon mumbled into his hair, squeezing the other’s waist in warning. “I will ask for all my shirts back if you don’t stop. And you will never get to wear them ever again.”

"Why! I like discovering that we have things in common!" Octavio whined against his skin, and his breath against Taejoon's neck was starting to make him flush. "I was a whole-ass Tzuyu stan in middle school! I had all her merch and everything!"

"It's embarrassing," Taejoon said.

"It's _human._ " He looked down to see Octavio smiling, half genuinely and half wickedly. "It's dorky as fuck and it's a reminder that Mr. Cool Crypto likes things other than drones and computers."

"You're right. I like you," Taejoon told him, starting to rub his hands along the other's back. Octavio propped his cheek up against his fist, smug expression returning.

"Can't believe you think I'm as cute as Seulgi. I'm honored."

Taejoon suddenly sat up, Octavio being flipped onto his back due to the abrupt nature and letting out an indignant yelp.

"I'm putting you in the box," Taejoon said, grabbing Octavio's hips and pulling him towards him roughly. "And nobody will _ever_ see you again."

"I give, I give!" Octavio cried out, half-laughing and struggling against the firm hands on his body. "Dios Mío, I'm sorry I can't be Seulgi! I'm sorry! Stop!"

"What are you crazy kids doing?" Mirage's voice asked, and they both looked up to see him standing there, looking slightly afraid.

"None," Taejoon breathed, shooting Octavio a heated look of warning. "Of your business."

Mirage glanced down to where Taejoon's hands were gripping Octavio's hips tightly, half on top of his boyfriend and red-faced. Both were out of breath from the struggle, and. This probably looked bad.

"Okay," he said, backing out slowly. "Just. Keep it down."

"Oh my god," Octavio groaned. "Fuck _off,_ Elliott."

"I'm going, I'm going!"

They went silent after that, staring at each other, Taejoon's thumbs stroking Octavio's exposed hipbones absentmindedly. Octavio could feel his heart racing in his chest, slightly aroused by the way Taejoon's weight was settling on his lower body.

"I always thought _Bad Boy_ was a song you could have sex to," he said, deciding to push the other's buttons. He cackled when Taejoon's pillow came flying out of nowhere, pressing down on his face in an attempt to silence him.

**Author's Note:**

> crypto is a girlgroup stan and octane was a girlgroup + token boygroup stan u cant change my mind
> 
> anyways this was just supposed to be silly and fluffy !! im trying to feed cryptane stans the best i can.......comments are always appreciated !!!!
> 
> [tumblr](https://seerofmike.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/tsodmike?lang=en)


End file.
